freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mr. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez
*1st Chatlog, contains very old items *2nd Chatlog, contains old items *3rd Chatlog, contains medium old items *4th Chatlog, contains medium recent items *5th Chatlog, contains recent items. *6th Chatlog, contains very recent items. Holy Gate created a new page on this wiki need help clearing it up :Done. I... I am the King!Talk 11:02, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Reply:I beg your pardon Nothing really the guy can't let something go, me and a couple of other users told him to stop posting useless comments on some characters talk page, sometimes not even about the character like the sharknado thing. We told him its fine to make cross overs of characters fighting other characters, but when it takes away from the topic at hand it goes to far, and messes up the conversation in its entirety. Now after about two or three weeks he has come back and now wants to complaint about some what we said to him, and is now screwing up our talkpages with his constant attacks, and flames. :That is a issue punishable by temporal suspension (block) on his end. Also I've told him once in the past to keep "off-topic related items" down to a low. Do you wish me to have a word with him or can you guys settle this in a humane type of way? Note that if you fail to do so, previous said 'block item' will become in effect on him. I... I am the King!Talk 18:05, September 19, 2014 (UTC) ::It is very annoying that it has come to this, but I don't believe we can convince him to stop. Quite a few times when he was flaming people's walls he said "I will never stop attacking you". I think he's made it clear that reasonable discussion is not what he is interested in. It seems your authority is needed to settle this situation. - Perception1 (talk) 18:24, September 19, 2014 (UTC) :::I agreed, I'll go and have a word with him. I... I am the King!Talk 18:26, September 19, 2014 (UTC) ::::Its not going to stop him since he does this with basically every wiki, look at the deadliest fiction one, he basically didn't care what the admins or contributors told him, and he just kept at it. In fact he did the same thing with the anon thing as well. Perception basically said it and I agree with his idea. :::::I expressed my authority on his talkpage, one more wrong move from him and he's going to have trouble getting me off his back. However he did sort of listen in the past. I requested that he'd stop posting 'country vs. country' pictures and he did. So for his sake I'd hope he comes around. I... I am the King!Talk 23:22, September 19, 2014 (UTC) East Genetics article With the current data, is the East Genetics article still considered a "stub?"Coquidragon (talk) 10:15, September 23, 2014 (UTC) :It's still sort of a stub, but I don't think much more info will become apparent about this institution any time soon. I... I am the King!Talk 10:37, September 23, 2014 (UTC) More Trouble Sorry to have to bother you with more of this nonsense, but Mohammed is acting up again. He posted another weird and out of place comment as an anon and was called out on it again. He's "threatening" people again. I fear another flame war is brewing. :He has been dealt with. Continue as you were. I... I am the King!Talk 11:33, September 26, 2014 (UTC)